1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical storage battery for a motor vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a readily accessible battery hookup assembly for transmitting current from an auxiliary power source to an electrical storage battery of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical storage battery for a motor vehicle provides current to a starter motor and ignition system, supplies additional current when the demand is higher than an alternator can supply, and stabilizes voltage in the electrical system of the motor vehicle. There are, however, instances in which the battery goes dead, i.e., the battery is weak or discharged, and is not able to perform these functions. In these instances, the dead battery needs to be jump started or recharged from an auxiliary source of electrical power.
In certain motor vehicles, it is, however, difficult to find or access the dead battery. Since batteries today require less frequent maintenance, batteries are often placed at an inaccessible location or at a location that is accessible only after multiple components are first removed. As a result, the process of jump starting or recharging the battery can be a time-consuming and frustrating task.
Even when the battery has been located, jump starting or recharging the battery is not easy for many individuals. Booster or jumper cables, which deliver current from the auxiliary power source to the dead battery, must be connected at specific positions with respect to the dead battery. An incorrect connection can damage the battery. Moreover, even when the jumper cables are positioned correctly, sparking can cause damage to the battery and to other engine components.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an assembly that may be fixedly mounted at any of various accessible locations on a motor vehicle for facilitating easy jump starting or recharging of an electrical storage battery.